The present application relates to cylindrical compressor liners for compressor crankcase assemblies for pneumatic air brake systems, and is particularly directed to a method of applying adhesive to an outer circumferential surface of a cylindrical compressor liner and an adhesive applicator apparatus therefor.
A compressor crankcase assembly for a pneumatic air brake system has components such as a crankcase and piston which are traditionally made of cast iron. An example of such a compressor design may include the design of a Bendix® BA-921® Compressor commercially available from Bendix Commercial Vehicle Systems LLC located in Elyria, Ohio. More recently, however, some compressor crankcases are made of aluminum to reduce the weight of the compressor and to save energy in transportation. Cast aluminum crankcases allow for reduction in weight. However, the specific heat and the heat capacity of aluminum are much greater than that of traditional crankcase materials. Cooling remains a challenge to dissipate the heat generated by compressors, particularly in compressor crankcase assemblies that have components made of aluminum or aluminum alloys. It would be desirable to overcome drawbacks of known compressor crankcase assemblies.